Gakuen Alice II
by Rea-namanamashii
Summary: Riki Kaigaishii was a loner living in a deserted place. Her life was fine until she was kidnapped by some teachers from Alice Academy. Things started to change. Especially when she met an annoying jerk. OCxOC Slight GA characters pairings. 1: Prologue.


Hello again! As promised, well, not as promised, but still, I finally updated this another story of mine. Please don't get me wrong, I love Gakuen Alice characters but I just wanna try making something different. This is the next generation of Gakuen Alice, in my imagination, that is. Many original characters will appear in this story, because, well, it's Gakuen Alice new generation. However, there are still Gakuen Alice original characters. Lots of them. You'll just have to guess what they have become in this story. And of course, they are also important characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Gakuen Alice II <strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My life had always been miserable. I didn't have any father, no mother. I only had a grandfather who had taken care of me since I was little. He was getting older however.. and older. Little did I know I'd lose him soon enough and before I knew it, he left.. without saying his last words.<p>

I still remember the last time he held my hand tight. It was snowing in winter and grandpa was feeling cold. I quickly put down the pan I was washing and went to him to give him some warmth. I hugged him tight, hoping I could warm him enough. I saw him smiling, and then he uttered some words: "The story will be revealed soon, dear. Soon enough, my dear."

"Grandpa?" I called.

"You, you are given such a wonderful gift, my dear."

"Grandpa, what nonsense are you talking about?" I gave him a pitiful smile.

It was yet a thing I still wanted to find out. After he left, I started to learn the real meaning of life. I lived on my own and I survived. I didn't have any friend, though. Everyone in school saw me like I was a freak. Someone who needed help. But I wasn't. I was strong enough. I didn't need any help. Some people even tried to talk to me but I ended up scolding them, saying I didn't need their sympathy. So as a result, I was a loner in school.

"The story will be revealed soon, dear. Soon enough, my dear."

The kettle in my hands dropped as I heard those words in my head. I widened my eyes. Grandpa, I miss you. I sighed. As I was about to pick the kettle up, someone approached me, causing me to crash it back on the floor.

I tapered my eyes before looking at the person behind me.

"Sorry, sorry!" the person waved his hands at me. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that." He dropped his sweat. I then stared at him from head to toe. He looked like he was in his 20s. He had this dirty brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing black and white striped shirt and black long jeans with a pair of grayish boots. He suddenly raised an eyebrow at me then narrowed his eyes at me. "Hey!" he snapped. "My boots aren't dirty!"

I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Then it hit me. I pointed a finger at him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he smiled.

"That. You just read my mind, did you not?"

"Oh, it sorts of.. an Alice of mine." He shrugged.

"Alice? Wha-" before I could finish my sentence, a figure appeared and fell on the floor. This one was another dirty brown haired guy with fox-like eyes. He was wearing black leather shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. He rubbed his knee before slowly stood up.

"Ouch." He grunted. "That Makihara sure is a pain in the ass."

"Oh, Kitsu's here." Koko patted. "So, Makihara sent you here, eh?"

"What else would it be?" Kitsu shrugged then stretched his arms out. "Anyway, what takes you so long?"

"Well, this girl's house is surprisingly deserted. Never had I thought someone would live in this area." Koko said as he wandered around my small house I made with couple of boxes myself. "Kinda amazing you could build this yourself, Kaigaishii-san."

My eyes widened again. Now this was really creeping me out. "Seriously, who are you guys?"

"Oh, goodness. You haven't told her yet?" Kitsu snapped at Koko. The guy just laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "Riki-chan, we're from the Alice Institute, we've come to take you with us."

I took a step backward. "What are you talking about? You're not going to take me just like that, are you?" I held my chest.

"Wow, for a girl at such a young age, she sure has a great accent." I heard Kitsu whisper to Koko and they both nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes at them. Kitsu guy chuckled then bent down a bit to reach at my level. I wasn't that short to be fair, but he was one very tall guy, so I guess that explains. He patted my head. I involuntarily closed my eyes. "You're cute, lil' brat. How old are you?"

I slowly opened my eyes as he stopped patting my head. "15." I replied short.

"No wonder." He stood straight. "So, are you ready?"

"Nani?" I took another step backward. "What, no! I'm not gonna go with two strangers."

"How about three?" another voice approached me from my back. I spun around to see who it was. "Hello. Name's Nogi. Nogi Ruka. Call me Ruka-sensei, if you please." The gentleman in front of me was.. well, a gentleman. He was a blonde with sky blue eyes. He was wearing white shirt with black tie, black trousers and black shoes. This one finally seemed like an adult.

"Hey, we're adults, too, you know." That Koko guy from before sniffed. "That's not nice.."

I just shrugged.

Kitsu turned to Ruka. "Hey, did Makihara send you, too? He doesn't trust us, does he, Koko?"

"Well, you two are taking so long.. so.." Ruka dropped his sweat. "Anyway, Riki-chan.. Did these two tell you to come to Alice Academy?" He smiled at me. I nodded slowly. "So, what do you say?" I shook my head. He turned his heat to his friends and they both shrugged. "What makes you wanna stay?"

I looked at him. "I didn't say I want to stay here." The three of them raised their eyebrows. "I just said I don't want to go with some strangers. Besides, I have my own life and I survived until now, I don't need anyone to take me anywhere and if-!"

"That should be enough chitchatting, little girl." Suddenly a person said from behind me and harshly covered my mouth with a napkin. I didn't shout. I didn't want to shout but then I was out of breath. I needed air.. I badly needed some air.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

"Natsume, you might kill her!"

"Natsume!"

This Natsume guy.. Is he gonna kill me? What is this? Who are these weird people? My breath was getting slower. I couldn't see very clearly. I gulped and eventually passed out.

* * *

><p>Okaay. So what do you think? Should I update the next chapter? That was pretty lame, I know. But please do tune in. I'll try to make it better. Any suggestions? Comments? Feel free to review. I'm just a fan who writes stories for other Gakuen Alice fans, so as long as you enjoy, it helps. *smiles*<p> 


End file.
